Fuckin' Perfect
by MrsAldous
Summary: He promised to stay but he pushed her away after that one night...what was the reason and what has she been hiding from him after that one night...read to find out more...:
1. 5 Years

**Fuckin' Perfect **

_**The Night 5 years ago...**_

_I and Nate had decided to stay in while everyone else went to a house party. We had order a pizza to share as we only had enough for one pizza and Nate did say he wasn't feeling very hungry. We were watching the Saturday night TV which was really boring so I made conversation with Nate. _

"_We should do something" I said. _

"_Yeah...like what?" Nate asked. _

"_Well...there is beer in the fridge that needs to be drunk up and we have nothing better to do" I answered getting up and getting two bottles. _

_After 2 hours...Nate and I wasn't completely out of it but we had enough to regret anything that happens or got told tonight. _

"_I love you" Caitlyn whispered. "I mean it Black, I seriously love you" _

_Nate just chuckles and spoke. "That's really nice to know Caity but I love you too" _

_I smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. But Nate pushed me away and spoke. _

"_What the hell are you doing Cait?" Nate asked. _

_I was really embarrassed so I had got up and got a glass of water knowing that Nate had followed me. "Caity, I'm sorry okay? Just was taken by surprise" _

_I nodded and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, I made the move and we are just friends" _

_Nate put his bottle down and took my hand into his and lean his head against mine. "Let's do it" _

_I smiled. "Promise me then" I said. "Promise me, you won't leave me after it happens" _

_Nate kisses me and muttered against my lips. "I" was continuing to kiss me. "promise" _

_I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. We walked and took our clothes off at the same time. Nate had me against his bedroom, undoing his belt and his jeans off and I smiled kissing his lips again. Nate laughs. _

"_I can't believe were doing this" I whispered taking my top off. "Have you got the condom?" _

_Nate ignores my question and just started biting my neck but I asked again. "Nate...we need a condom" _

_Nate let out a frustration groan out and opens his bedroom door and looks in his draw while I remove all my clothes and climb into his bed. Nate looks at me. _

"_I don't have any" Nate said showing the empty box. "But we can do it without...it not like you're going to get pregnant or get any STD's" _

_I nodded. "Come on then Black" _

_He smiled and climbed in his bed with me. We made out for a good hour and started to foreplay. _

"_Caity...I'm hard" Nate said breaking off the kiss. _

_I kissed Nate. "Fuck me..." _

_Nate climbed on top off me and I screamed but Nate made out with me while he was fucking me. After an hour...He had got off me and lay next to me. _

"_God..." Nate sighed out. _

"_Wow..." I let out looking at him. "You are good" _

_Nate smiled at me and kissed me. "You were amazing" _

_I smiled kissing him deeper. He put his arms around me and we fell asleep in each other arms. The next day...I woke up to find myself in my own room and Nate wasn't with me but I was feeling really sick. I had got up to find myself in my night clothes so I had decided to go and see who was in the kitchen and living area. I saw Nate sitting at the table. _

_He looked at me but then soon looked away again. I was totally confused but I went to sit with him._

"_Is everything okay?" I asked so no one else would hear. _

_Nate looked at me. "Please just leave me alone" _

_I was shocked when he said that and he walked out of this apartment. I sat there letting tears come down my face. After that...Nate continued to ignore me and I had done a pregnancy test after 4 months to find out that I'm pregnant with his child. _

_**5 YEARS LATER...**_

Wow.

I had finally watched my best friend get married to the girl he truly loves. As he kissed her, he turns to face me and smiled which I kindly return. I got up as everyone else was leaving and I felt a hand on arm, I turn to face that person and it was my best friend.

"Hey" He said hugging me. "Thanks so much for coming but where's the wonderful Diana?"

"She with the other kids" I answered. "And it was no problem just so glad to see you happy"

He smiled and hugged me again. "I've missed you so much; I can't wait for you to meet Kim"

"Great" I muttered but then spoke clearly. "I need to check on Diana then I'll come over and introduce myself"

He nodded. "You're the best I've ever had"

I smiled and walked off to his new wife. I had left the church and bump into my other friends, Shane and Mitchie who had Diana and Mandy.

"Is everything okay?" Mitchie asked.

I nodded taking Diana. Then Shane spoke. "Time to move on Cait"

"But he needs to know" I replied.

"He doesn't deserve you and Diana" Mitchie responded. "He left you after he promised he wouldn't"

I nodded and had a little tear down my face. "But Diana..." I began to say.

"NO" Mitchie yelled. "He doesn't deserve to be a daddy, he promised not to leave you but what happened is he got what he wanted and he left and then you find out 4 months down the line that you were pregnant with Diana now she doesn't need a daddy and he doesn't deserve you"

I then heard a voice behind me and I turned to see Nate standing there with Kim. I put Diana down and he walked over to me with Kim.

"Hey Caity" Nate said. "Kim, I want you to meet my best friend Caitlyn"

I smiled and I shake her hand. "I've heard so much about you" I responded.

"Same" Kim answered. "He not stopped going on about you and your little one"

I swallowed and looked at Nate who was talking to Diana. "Well, I must be going" I said. "I've got to get back to New York before tonight"

"Where's Diana dad?" Kim asked.

Nate butted in. "We don't like to talk about him, he abandoned Caity when she found out she was pregnant" Nate answered.

Kim nodded. "Ah...so unplanned pregnancy, don't worries my sister exactly in the same position apart from she know who he is"

I cleared my throat. "She wasn't a mistake" I replied.

I could see Nate looking at me in total confusion and Kim folded her arms. "Well, I am a midwife so I would know darling" Kim said.

"Come on Diana" I called out. "Were going"

"Caity" Nate responded. "Stay...You can stay in my old apartment"

I looked at Shane and Mitchie who were talking to Ella and Jason but then turned to face Nate.

"Okay" I said.

Nate hugged me and the others came over. Mitchie spoke. "What's going on here?"

"Caity agreed to stay here for a week before we go on our honeymoon" Kim replied.

Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Ella all looked really surprised that I would stay with Diana in my and Nate's old college apartment. That had so many memories and that where Diana was made after that one night we spent together alone.

That night...Nate had kept me in his sight while Mitchie and Shane gave me the look. But Nate had spoken to me.

"Want to tell me why you lied to Kim?" Nate asked.

I looked at him. "I didn't lie to her?" I answered.

"Oh come off it Caity" Nate said. "Diana was a mistake; you don't even know who her dad is, just someone you randomly slept with when we were at college together"

I sighed. "Look Nate...just because I don't know who he is doesn't make Diana a mistake"

Nate raises his eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, I can't remember you bring on college guy back to the apartment apart from that night with me" Nate responded.

I swallowed. "I know who he is and we didn't come back to the apartment" I lied. "We went back to his"

Nate shakes his head. "Why are you lying to me?" Nate asked. "Have you forgotten how well I know you Caity?"

"NO I HAVEN'T NATE!" I yelled. "BUT YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY GUY I HAD SLEPT WITH WHILE I WAS AT COLLEGE! WE WERE JUST A DRUNKEN MISTAKE AND WHAT I COULD REMEMBER IS THAT YOU DIDN'T TREAT ME LIKE A GOOD FRIEND AFTER THAT NIGHT, YOU ALWAYS GAVE ME THE COLD SHOULDERS, AVOID ME SO MUCH I HAD TO LEAVE AND GO BACK TO MY PARENTS!"

At that point, everyone was staring at us including Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Ella and Kim. Nate looked at me.

"Thanks a lot Caity" Nate said walking off.

I had tears coming down my face and I whispered. "Nate..."

After that night...I had stayed in the apartment with Diana. I promised to stay a week so I and Nate could spend some time together but that plan has been ruined after what happened last night...I had decided to go home with Diana and forget all about it. But I heard the door open and I saw Nate standing in the doorway.

"I'm going home with Diana" I said.

Nate shakes his head. "No, you're going to stay here for a week so I can show you that I'm still your best friend" Nate replied.

I folded my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>New Story and I'm so excited about it...Please review. Thanks. <strong>


	2. Day 1

**Fun Day Out **

**Day 1**

All I heard was a shout and I could tell it was Nate because he the only one who can get into this apartment. I had just remembered when I heard his voice that he wanted me and Diana ready for 10am sharp.

"What are you still doing in bed?" Nate asked. "Diana is ready to go"

I sat up. "It will take me 2 minutes to get ready" I answered getting out of bed to reveal that I'm only in my underwear.

"WHOA" Nate let out. "Please cover yourself up Caity"

Diana giggled. "Uncle Nate just saw you in your underwear"

I was dead in embarrassed and I could tell Nate was as well but he closed the door and I looked at myself in the mirror and notice my body wasn't the same last time Nate saw it but I quickly got dressed and put my face on and left the room.

"Are you ready?" Nate questioned.

"Yes" I said grabbing my bag and Diana coat.

We left the flat. We had got to the park and Nate offered us some breakfast. We had gone to the theme park that they had going for the little kids and Diana was perfect for it.

"I'M GOING ON THIS RIDE MOMMY" Diana yelled and running off.

Nate laughed. "She a right little devil" Nate replied sitting down on the bench.

I smiled and folded my arms. "Yeah..." I let out joining Nate.

"So what have you been doing since leaving New York?" Nate asked.

"I've been producing music and I owe my own shop now" I answered. "Also getting Diana all ready for school as the summer nearly over for her now"

Nate nodded. "Not been dating anyone then?"

I looked at him. "No...Not really had the time to, I mean I nearly got into a serious relationship with this guy, Kieran but then he decide to go back to his ex-wife" I replied.

"Nice" Nate muttered. "Well...You will find someone"

I rolled my eyes. "I've heard that so many times now and it just really boring me now" I responded. "I've got Diana and that all I need"

Nate nodded and gave me a hug. "Shame...you didn't stay with Diana dad"

"Nate...just don't go there okay?" I said. "He a twat and always will be"

I got up and ran over to Diana. Nate had followed and picked Diana up. After a few more hours...we had sat in Pizza World for dinner and Nate made some conversation with me.

"You know I never expected marry life to be like this" Nate replied.

I laughed. "How did you expect it?" I asked wiping Diana mouth while she goes and play with climbing frame.

"I don't know just its over now, this is my life" Nate answered.

"But you're going to have kids, make big decisions in your life" I responded. "There is a lot in a marriage Nate, it not just about the engagement and wedding"

Nate folded his arms. "I would love to be a dad" Nate said looking at Diana.

"And you will be" I let out.

Nate shakes his head. "Kim won't have kids; she made that perfectly clear that she doesn't want kids" Nate replied sadly. "She cares too much about her figure and her career to have children, she doesn't mind being married but when it comes to having kids then that it"

"But she a midwife" I said.

"She a part-time midwife but she also hairdresser and does people nails" Nate responded. "She has her own business for it all apart from the midwife area"

"Nate..." I began to say.

"It's no bother really..." Nate said. "I fell in love with Kim and now I got her, I knew what I was letting myself in for"

I folded my arms. "So that it?" I began to say. "You're not even going to try and get her pregnant on purpose?"

Nate shakes his head. "No" Nate let out. "Kim on the implant and always makes me wear protection"

"Oh" I said.

Nate took my hand. "She cancelled the honeymoon; she wants to go when she not busy and when she has enough saved up for an expensive holiday, she really wants to go to Australia"

I was shocked, it seems Nate was so unhappy in his marriage but at the same time he still loves Kim. After having that conversation with Nate...I invited him in for a drink before he goes home.

I had got Diana settled and we had sat at the table with a beer each. We talked more and then Nate phone rang while he was on the loo and it was Kim so I decide to hang up and Nate came out and smiled at me.

"I better get going soon" Nate said.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

Nate sighed and looked at his watch and then back at me. "I would but Kim will be waiting"

"Please?" I replied.

Nate looked at his watch again. "Go on then...but it better be funny"

I smiled and nodded. After an hour...Nate and I were so close together, he had his arm around my waist and I had my head leaning on his shoulder. I could feel Nate hand running back and forwards above my jeans and I looked up at him and he smiled.

"You look so pretty" Nate whispered.

I swallowed and sat up properly. I took my jacket off and stood up to turn the TV off and Nate looked at me.

"Do you want another beer?" I asked.

He nodded. I smiled and went to get him one, I returned to the room to find Nate had taken his shirt off so he was only in his white t-shirt and I sat next to him.

"Thanks" He said quietly.

"Nate..." I began to say and he looked at me. "Why did you leave me?"

Nate looked confused. "I never left you"

"Yes you did" I replied. "You made a promise that you wouldn't leave me after that night we first had sex with each other"

Nate looked away and put his beer down. "I don't want to talk about it" Nate muttered, standing up and going over to the window.

I stood up and walked over to him. He looked at me.

"Please...tell me" I whispered. "I've had to go nights, days, weeks, months and even years wondering why"

I had a tear come from my eye and Nate just stood there. "I don't want to talk about it" He replied. "Please..."

"So you think it fair on me?" I asked. "You left me wondering after 5 years and that's all you can..."

Nate broke me off with a kiss. I started kissing him back but after a good 6 minutes of kissing each other, Nate had broke it off and looked at me.

"Nate..." I said.

He undid my jeans and pulled me closer. "Shhh...No talking" He whispered and started kissing my neck.

I had thrown my arms around his neck as he began to bite my neck. He lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom where we first had sex and lay me down, taking my jeans off and his own. I took my top off and Nate t-shirt and our lips had met again. We made out and then he had entered me and I let out a moan.

"Uh...Nate" I moan kissing his lips.

I heard Nate moaning as he fucked me harder and I let out. "Faster Nate"

Nate went faster...after an hour, he had gotten dress as I sat on the bed. I had a tear coming down my face.

"Please don't leave me" I cried very quietly.

Nate had heard me. "This can't happen again" As he did his belt back up and left the room.

I just sat there and I heard the door close. At that point, I knew he had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	3. Day 2

**Sweet Talks **

**Day 2 **

I had been up and ready to meet up with Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Kim, Jason, Ella and Mandy (Shane and Mitchie Kid). As soon as I got there, I could see Nate kissing Kim lips but he had notice I was here with Diana but it didn't stop him from making out with her even more.

I heard Mitchie whispered. "Forget about him"

I nodded and spoke. "So what are doing today?"

"I don't know, we could just go for a beach walk and then get some lunch" Nate suggested kissing Kim.

"I would but I have a client to see and then a 13 years old pregnant girl" Kim said. "But you all go and have fun"

Kim kissed Nate and left. I folded my arms and looked at Nate who walked over to me.

"Hey" Nate replied.

"Don't you dare" I said walking off.

I had known Shane and Jason heard that and they looked really confused. But Shane had to ask.

"What was that all about?" Shane asked.

"Nothing" Nate lied.

We had all been walking along the beach until Nate had decided to lift me up by my ass and throw me and him into the sea. I had screamed and pushed Nate off me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BLACK?" I screamed.

Nate laughed. "Oh come on Gellar, you seriously can't remember this is the first time we met"

"Ha...very funny" I said getting back out and Nate followed me.

Nate put his arms around me and whispered. "Have I done something wrong?"

I swallowed. "Let's see you fucked me last night and left me again" I said quietly.

Nate kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. Then after a minute, we broke apart and he walked off leaving me again. After a few more hours...we had all sat down to have some lunch but I had gone to the toilet and Nate soon had followed me and pulled me into the toilets and locked the doors.

He had his arms around me and he whispered. "I want you all to myself" He smiled. "I want you and me to have some proper fun tomorrow"

I felt his hand going into my shorts and let out a moan. "I can't just leave Diana"

"That's alright..." Nate said quietly. "I've asked Mitchie if she'll look after Diana"

I pushed Nate away and he sighed. "Nate, what are you doing?" I asked. "You have a freaking wife?"

Nate licked his lips and spoke. "Please Caity..." Nate answered.

I shake my head. "Fine...but no sex" I said walking out of the toilets.

Nate had followed me. The next couple of hours, Nate had been on the beach with Diana, building a sand castle while I watched them. But I had told Nate that I'm going to take Diana back to the apartment as it was getting late.

As soon as I got back to the apartment, Diana had some dinner and then I put her to bed. I had got into the shower and got ready for bed but I thought I would ring up my mom and dad to make sure they were okay and then I rang, Mitchie up and she had ago at me for fucking Nate last night when he a married man.

After a few more hours, I had been watching films after films but I came across some photos of my 14th Birthday Party.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been my 14__th__ Birthday Party and I had everyone from my school, camp rock and including "Connect 3" for entertainment. I had a huge crush on Nate back then but we had shared our first proper kiss there. _

_I had 400 dollars on my birthday but I had saved every plenty so I could go back to Camp Rock that year but Nate and I had been in the pool, having fun with Shane and Mitchie. My mom had been pregnant so she couldn't drink but she still managed to have fun even though she went to bed early. Everyone had left but me and Nate sat around the pool, talking for hours. We started getting close by then. _

"_I really miss you when I go" Nate said. _

"_I really miss you too Black" I replied giving him a hug. _

_Nate smiled and I returned it. "Are you coming back to Camp Rock?" Nate asked me. _

"_Yeah, nearly got the whole 500 dollars save up now" I answered excitedly. "Are you guys coming this year?" _

"_Yeah...should be" Nate responded. "Just be glad to spend my summer with my favourite girl" _

"_Oh" I said. "How are things going between you and Dana?" _

_Nate shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care to be honest, one minute she wants me then she doesn't" He let out. "But I've got my eye on someone else now" _

"_Yeah...come on spill the bean?" I asked with a smile. _

"_You" Nate whispered. _

"_What?" I questioned. _

"_It's you" Nate said. "I want you" _

"_No seriously" I replied. _

_Nate sighed and kissed me on the lips softly. "It's you, I want you" Nate responded. "Caitlyn Rae Gellar, will you be girlfriend?" _

_I smiled and hugged him. "Of course I will be"_

_Nate had kissed me again. We had made out for half an hour before my mom had seen us and told Nate, he has to go home. I laughed and kissed him again. _

_**End of Flashback **_

I had dated him when I was 14 and he was 15 but as soon as it had been 5 months, I caught him kissing some other girl. They had been in a heated make-out session when I walked in and Nate had tried so hard to say it was a mistake but I had dumped him and ran off. But our friendship had stayed the same, I told him going out with him was my mistake and that I would never go down that road again and he said he doesn't blame me but as soon as I said that, he was in a relationship with that girl.

I hadn't spoken to him in months after that. But as soon as we went to college, we started our relationship again but it only lasted a good 9 months before I found him once yet again, making out with some girl from his class. Apparently, he had been seeing her for a good 4 months while he was seeing me but Nate had said that he only been seeing her for 2 months and didn't want to end things with me.

I had found out the real truth as she put they had been going out since the 3rd July 2005 and we had been going out on the 3rd March 2005 so it was all a lie that Nate was telling me so I ended it. I still remained friends with him but I hardly spoke to him after that. But Nate had ended things with that girl 2 days after we had finished but he didn't bother begging me forgiven, he just left me to it.

But he had started seeing that girl again after 6 months but then he ended again and was begging me to take him back but I had said no. But Nate had been in a relationship for nearly 4 years with this girl called Roxanne before she found out he was cheating on her with that girl he had before when he seeing me as well. But then Nate and I had slept together and had gotten me pregnant with Diana.

Now we were just best friend but him cheating on his wife now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>


End file.
